


Graphic Wallpaper: Losers Major Arcana Tarot Deck

by Cleo



Category: Tarot (Divination Cards), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Team Losers Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my complement for Mific's Ante-Up Losers Big Bang 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graphic Wallpaper: Losers Major Arcana Tarot Deck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Losers Tarot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671986) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



> Mific created all the tarot card images. 
> 
> The spreads are not arranged to have any significant meaning. The cards are positioned based on how they got saved on my computer.

Click for larger image.

This is a traditional [Celtic Cross](http://www.angelpaths.com/spreads3.html) tarot spread. 

[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/74237572/Ante-Up-Losers/TeamLosers-Tarot-WP1-V2.jpg)

This is a 22 cards tarot spread I found called the [Wansbeck Arrangement](http://www.tarotforum.net/showthread.php?t=39104).

[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/74237572/Ante-Up-Losers/TeamLosers-Tarot-WP2-V2.jpg)


End file.
